


The Trade Deal

by ThatOneFrenchie



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: Beating, Crying, Forced Feminization, Gang Rape, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneFrenchie/pseuds/ThatOneFrenchie
Summary: France Decided that a meeting about trades would be a good idea among 3 other countries, though, It isn't the best Idea.The 3 other countries, Britain, USSR, and Germany had planned the meeting out in a different direction..【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】I'm going to post what I have done Right now, This isn't a finished product, I just want to know if I should actually make this into a story.*With the amount of hits it currently has, I've decided to continue it, but due to school starting again, it won't be produced as quickly, give me a few days ^^*【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】
Relationships: France/Britain (Countryhumans), France/Germany (Countryhumans), France/USSR (Countryhumans)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	The Trade Deal

France gave a glance at the clock, the time ticking with each antagonizing second. He sat at a brown desk, filing papers and whatnot. He has been stressed recently about trading among Britain, USSR, and Germany, but a sudden thought came through his mind. What if he scheduled a meeting? Yes! He jolted up and made his way to the phone across the room, picking it up and dialing the three countries numbers.

-Skip-

France was now in the meeting room, his long nails tapping on the black wooden table. He wore a casual outfit, that being a black skirt with a tight white button-up shirt. After waiting for about an hour, three countries entered the room, grins on their faces. "Where have you guys been?" He stated with an angry tone. "Oh, we've been talking about how to 'plan' out the meeting" Britain answered, his voice as annoying as usual. France shook his head in disappointment as he pointed to the chairs surrounding the table. "Sit.". Britain, USSR, and Germany sat across from France, their glances gazing across France's body. In the three countries thought, all they could imagine is getting that French bitch's clothes off.

"So, Why have you canceled the trade deal we had a few weeks ago?" He glanced at USSR, his eyebrows furrowed. "It was merely a chance to get better trades, France." USSR replied, his monotone voice echoing in the silent room. Though, Germany chimed in, "Why don't we settle things with one favor?" He looked at France, that bitchy smirk spread on his face. France raised a brow, "And what would that be?". Mistake, big mistake, The three countries stood up and made their way to France. USSR grabbed his arm roughly and threw him on top of the table.

"W-What the fuck?" France groaned, laying on his stomach which was sure he had a bruise now. Britain and Germany stood behind USSR as he immediately ripped France's clothes off. USSR calmly caressed France's cheek, trying to calm him due to the fact that he needs to stay quiet. "Shhh...Shh..You can't make noise..~". USSR then glanced at Germany, signaling it was his turn to do the dirty work. Germany walked over and took USSR's spot, quickly unzipping his own pants. "I don't think you need lube, right? I'm sure you've fucked plenty of dudes.." He said with a smartass tone, and with that, he forcefully shoved himself inside of France, covering France's mouth in the process. He began to thrust at a quick pace, France, In return, had let out muffled screams, tears falling down his cheeks. Germany kept his pace as he looked over at Britain.


End file.
